narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seiteijī
Seiteijī (制定 祖父, Creation's Grandfather) is a young shinobi who comes from the Land of Stones. He is the only current wielder of the Sekigan History Born into a clan within the Land of Stones, Seiteijī was destined to be a laborer. During his youth, Seiteijī was quite cheery and an optomistic young man. He had vigor as well as the ability to reveal the good in anyone. He sought a more bright and adventurous future and trained in the art of chakra manipulation during his time off and throughout the night. Oneday, a band of robbers attacked multiple farms throughout the Land of Stones and the country was put on high alert. Attacking Seiteijī's family farm, his parents were slain before his eyes. Many members of his family were killed as well as his beloved older sister. Facing death in the face, Seiteijī released an unknown power within himself. Within him, the Sekigan emerged which stemmed through his families ancestors. Due to the lack of skill and knowledge of how to achieve the dojutsu, his family was lost to the concept of having a powerful Dojutsu. With the Sekigan, he killed all of the bandits and fell unconcious for many days. Awaking from a slumber, he ex-communicated himself from the village entierly and lived secluded in a small hut he built himself. As the years came to pass, Seiteijī kept on living as a recluse. His entire outlook on life changed, mainly because he felt that his life was a burden to the village for letting his clan die but also felt if he died, he would burden the village with sadness of his death. He chose the path of a recluse and mainly stayed inside. He showed no interest in anything until he stumbled onto a group of passing by ninja, who were intrigued by his Dojutsu. They took Seiteijī along with them back to the Leaf Village where the Third Hokage gave him a room and plenty of supplies. Despite being in the village, Seiteijī never really showed the initiative to help and simply wanted to be left alone. Appearance Seiteijī is a young looking guy with messy white hair and one showing blue eye. Over his right eye, he wears a black eyepatch which ironically has a yellow eye imprint on it. He wears a white t-shirt with black pants. Over this he wears a black jacket with a checkerboard pattern on the inside. He wears a belt that matches the jacket. Personality Incredibly negative, Seiteijī has shown to thing quite little of life. He feels that life is a burden and dying is a burden. He takes comments incredibly seriously and will go as far as to attempt to take his own life, only to have it fail all the time, usually in a comical way. His negative personality has shown to scare many, and some make an effort to avoid him. Despite his negative and quite odd personality, he understands his role in life is not to lead but to follow and serves the leaf village with pride. He has only shown to show the emotion of pain, if any when hit by a powerful attack. This negative personality seems to stem from his history involving the Sekigan. Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand combat Despite his age and lack of overall character, he is quite skilled in hand to hand combat and can effectivly take out much larger opponents. His strength seems to stem from the chakra movement via the Sekigan. He has shown to be quite strong as well, lifting an entire rock due to it laying on his napping spot. Sekigan As the only wielder of the Sekigan, his training and skill with it are lacking. He has mastered its simple abilities such as "Chakra Body Molding & Manipulation" and "Chakra sensing". He states that it holds dozens of abilities, some that could deal fate itself. The reason that he cannot fully control its abilities is because he lacks the initiative to train and master it. Fire Release Quite skilled in the fire release, he has shown to use faux Elemental combinations of Fire and Earth to create his own Lava technique. He has shown to concentrate his fire elements through thin and condensed areas. Despite his negative emotions and lack of wanting to do anything, he is quite skilled in the art of Fire release. His signature Fire release technique is Fire Release: Wave of Fire. Earth Release Similar to his Fire release skill, he is quite effective with the Earth release nature. He has shown to manipulate Earth in the property of Mud and rock. As a former resident of the Land of Stones, his ancestors have mastery of the Earth release nature therefore it runs through his veins. He has shown to manipulate the minerals in his skin along with the minerals in the rock. Chakra mastery He has full knowledge of the entire chakra system and can easily dispatch an opponent by striking their chakra points. He states the Sekigan can open up new sights to him, and allowed him to learn about the entire chakra system. He has shown to understand the gates as well, stating he could unlock a few if a fight ever got rough. His skill also seems to be before the dark history around his Sekigan, around his childhood. Trivia * His motif is chess if you haven't noticed.